


Scars, Blood & Cookies

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just a little something from my favorite werewolf family in honor of the Harvest Moon tonight.





	Scars, Blood & Cookies

“Mama wook.” Teddy laughs managing to pull himself up onto his parents’ bed to wake the resting woman under the covers the muggle tablet his aunt Hermione had given him on his last birthday in hand. “Mama wook.” For three years old her son was growing up fast.

“I’m so sorry dear he got away from me.” Andromeda sighs from the hallway. Her daughter hides a yawn behind her hands as she shakes her head pushing her chocolate and lavender locks out of her eyes. “’s alright Mum.” Tonks calms ruffling her son’s light blue locks. “Whatcha find Teddy bear?” she questions pressing a kiss against the top of her squirming son’s head.

Really, she curious about what had gotten her son so excited, but she couldn’t help but miss a few more seconds of sleep. Even if it was full of phantom giggling, flashes of different colored lights and the mind breaking fear of ‘what if’.

After all, the Ministry had yet to really straighten itself out. Making Kingsley the new permanent Minister of Magic had helped but the rest of the government was far from perfect. Yet she could still count on some spots of fun at her job like getting to drag the last of the so-called resistance from the last of the Death Eaters into Azkaban.

Just yesterday she had the pleasure of being on the team to escort her aunt's snake of a husband to his new cell of a home. Apparently, it was the same one her aunt had the pleasure of staying in after the block had been rebuilt with stronger safeguards.

It was bending the rules a little of course considering she hadn’t really been cleared for fieldwork but after a long shouting match with King she’d managed to get a spot. However, despite all her arguments just knowing she would have to walk into that cell had the scars her aunt had left itching where the scarred flesh of her elbow met the simi warm metal of the prostatic of her wand arm as she stormed down the hall toward the lift.

Lucky for Tonks the woman hadn’t thought to check if she’d actually finished her off before skipping away with a pleased cackle leaving her niece to bleed out in order to help the very man now sentenced to life in the worst prison in their world.

If Molly and Ginny hadn’t found her when they had.

“Mamma. We make?”

Tonks blinks shaking herself back to the world around her. “We were thinking about having a baking day. Nothing fancy of course just a few treats to get ready for the upcoming holiday.” Going by the sympathetic look her mother was sending her from the end of the bed the elder witch can tell where her thoughts had been wandering to. What her nightmare had dug up.

“Sounds like fun.” Tonks agrees

“Mommy?” the tablet was cast aside as the young boy carefully pulled himself into his mother’s lap. Tonks could already see the start of worry in his eyes in the peripheral of her own the longer he studies her face. So, like his father her young pup is. Little hands against her cheek succeed in breaking mother and daughter’s gazes. “what wrong?”

Tonks puts on a smile turning her head to press a kiss against her son’s hand. “Nothing’s wrong love, Mommy’s alright.” She was fibbing just a bit of course, but Teddy didn’t need to know that.

Andromeda was still trying to talk her into at least taking more time off to get deal with the traumas nearly dying had left her with, but Tonks had refused. She had her son, her husband, and the rest of the magical world to protect with the remaining vengeful Death Eaters to hunt down now their leader was dead and gone. Only when the last of her aunt’s twisted cronies were in the deepest cell Tonks could find to throw them into would she think about slowing down.

Constant Vigilance Mad-Eye always said. She can’t be vigilant if she’s out of the game.

“We make?” Teddy asks again handing over the device.

Despite what her mother said about having a baking day in honor of the upcoming Halloween holiday Tonks was expecting to see a screen of children’s costumes, so it was a surprise when she sees not a picture of her son’s latest television program obsession but of a recipe for a Halloween themed drink waiting for her on the screen.

“It choc o-lit.” Teddy grins pointing out the not one but two different types in the list of ingredients.

“I can see that.” Tonks nods her surprise bringing a smile to her mother’s lips while her daughter pressing another kiss to her son’s head. “He may have your changing abilities Dora dear, but our Teddy bear has his father’s sweet tooth.”

Its Tonks’s turn to laugh at her three-year old’s, “I no has Da teef.”

Remus wasn’t due home for another two hours. Just one of the reasons for her kind of sulking session being that he wouldn’t let her join him. She loved the man dearly, but he was just too stubborn for his own good most days. A lot of fighters from that night needed to have some kind of therapy afterward. Even she still had a few more different sessions to go to.

Honestly, she was his wife. He lets her stay during full moons when he literally changes into a full-grown werewolf, but he draws the line at getting to hold his hand while he re-learns how to walk. How is that fair?

She hadn’t realized Teddy had climbed down from the bed until he was pulling himself back up again. “No, I do it.” The feisty three-year-old whined when his grandmother reached over to help him.

“Here Mama. Dis help.”

“Found Daddy’s chocolate again huh?” Tonks jokes while he grins up at her pressing himself closer against her side. She’s still nervous of him being on her right side. She hates that thanks to her heartless aunt she couldn’t really hold her own son, but Teddy didn’t seem to mind as his soft fingers traced along the scars on what was left of her arm.

“So, what were you two thinking of to go with this?” the off duty Auror wonders breaking off another bite from the bar Teddy had brought as she looked over the rest of the recipes from the page already pulled up.

“Cookies.”

“Better get to it huh?”

*****

Trust Teddy to pick up on things faster than the other two. He might not be a full wolf-like his father, but they had noticed as he grew that he was picking up a few of Moony’s heightened scenes. Mainly enhanced hearing and smell.

“Da. Da Back.”

Despite the giggled call, it wasn’t his son tackling him in a greeting hug as soon as he cleared the front door. She didn’t say anything as she nuzzles against the dip of his shoulder breathing in his scent, but she didn’t need to. He already knew everything she was trying to say as he presses his nose against her hair.

“Missed you too love.” He whispers hugging his wife just as tightly. He wouldn’t admit it aloud considering how he knew his wife didn’t like the reminder of that night but he was always glad she hadn’t thought to put on her prosthetic before doing whatever she and Teddy were up to in the kitchen. It means he has another reason to hold her closer hold her tighter.

“Daddy.”

The couple looks down at their grinning son currently hugging around his father’s good leg. The other had been lost during his fight with Dolohov. Thankfully for him one of the suits of armor Minerva had enchanted had come to his aide shielding him before the dark wizard could finish him.

“Being a good boy for Mommy?” Remus asks switching out his wife for their son. Tonks stays close like he knew she would. “My best boy besides you Moony.” His wife answers ruffling Teddy’s hair with a little giggle at her husband’s playful growl against her neck at his other name. One Teddy immediately tries to imitate as the family of three move together into the kitchen.

“I was just about to bring this out to you.”

Remus sets his existed son down his empty arms closing again around his wife while Teddy makes his way back toward his grandmother.

“Let them cool.” Andromeda reminds seeing her son in law eyeing the fresh plate of cookies on the counter.

“Mama ymmy.” Teddy cheers after several sips from the bug boy cup his gran handed him. “Try. Mommy try.”

The three adults all cringed when the eager boy hits the floor six steps away from his parents the cup in his hands spilling out onto the floor.

“Hey, it’s alright Teddy bear. We have more remember?” Tonks immediately calms kneeling beside her son whilst her mother repaired the broken cup and had already turned toward the waiting container on the counter for a refill.

“What is that?” Remus questions eyeing the spilled blood-like substance the other three seemed to be so enamored with. “Your son found it on the muggle net,” Tonks smiled murmuring a quick vanishing spell on the stain while Teddy puffs out his chest in pride hugging onto his mother tightly as she picked him up while she stood. “Wow….it really good actually.” Tonks smiles taking a long drink from the cup her son was helpfully holding for her.

“That doesn’t really answer my question.” Remus points out noting the dribble of what was looking more and more like blood in the corner of his wife’s smirking lips. Her sharpening k9s into points didn’t really help either. “Blended up fruit punch, corn syrup, chocolate syrup, cocoa powder, cornstarch, and a few hits of food coloring.” Tonks lists shifting Teddy more securely against her hip so he could set down the cup and pick up one of the cookies. “measuring sizes vary depending on taste.” She adds seeing her husband’s amused half-smile as he follows them into the living room.

“That’s only because you two had a fight with the chocolate powder Nymphadora, leaving me to remedy the lose with the cocoa syrup.” Andromeda reminds taking a sip of her steaming tea as she settles in an armchair while her daughter, grandson, and son in law pile onto the sofa.

Tonks huffs at the use of her name but softens at her husband’s rumbling laugh and she feels the warm brush of his lips against the cords of her throat.

“Anyone up for watching the Wolfman?” She manages to ask once her head cleared from the haze of her husband’s tickling whiskers against her skin as the all gather in front of the muggle television they’d moved from her childhood home to the one she now shares with her son and husband.

Remus rolled his eyes at that “Full moons not for another week.” He reminds lowering himself onto the sofa.

“I was talking about the muggle movie love. I get to watch you all the time.” His wife argues back with a snarky smile that turns into squeaking giggles at her husband’s tickling fingers under her shirt.

“Actually, let’s let Teddy decide.” Andromeda suggests choosing not to notice the loving teenage-like moment between her daughter and her son in law.

That gets the young boy’s attention from holding up half a cookie for his Mommy to share with him.

“Cartoons?”

“Sounds perfect.” Tonks nodes leaning down for a kiss against the top of her son’s head while her husband continues to pout over the half-eaten cookie still in his little hand.

“I don’t get one?” Remus pouts earning a laugh from Andromeda as she hunts the channels for something colorful to put on while Tonks and Teddy eyed him quizzically. “Whatcha think pup?”

Teddy shrugs as he holds out the other half to his father then his attention is immediately pulled toward the television with a happy squeal of “puppy…”

“Something called _‘The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown.’_ The elder witch shrugs at the parents puzzled glances.

“Americans.” Remus guesses the same time his wife breathes a giggled sigh of “Muggles.”


End file.
